gamefactoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Pirate Quest Newsletter
This page is created by HighLifeCola Pokémon Pirate Quest is an upcoming game by HighLifeCola and also the latest game in the Amalgam Genre created by Pichu95. The game is an Amalgam of Pokémon and One Piece. The game is still in its early stages of development so this newsletter is simply to plan out the game. You will find all the info on the game so far below. As always, this page will be removed once I have created the main page for the game. Basic Information *The game will play like every normal Pokémon game - it is an RPG in which you encounter wild Pokémon, catch them and battle with them. The major difference is that the characters and locations are all based off One Piece *The region of the game is the East Blue and is more of an ocean than a region. *There will be no new Pokémon (with the exception of the Legendary Pokémon). There will, however, be different items. *The starter Pokémon in the game are the same ones as in the first Pokémon games. *The game will feature characters which you can choose to be your partner in double battles. There will be no specific rival, but rather one of these partners will battle you time to time to test your strength. *Pokémon Centers will be replaced by inns where your Pokémon are put to rest and healed. *The 8 Gym Leaders will return and you must defeat all of them in order to move on the Pokémon League. *Unlike all the other Pokémon games, your hometown has a Gym led by the 8th Gym Leader. *The evil team in the game is called Team Draco, a secret criminal organisation in the marines. *A new feature to the game is the trainer's ability to assist their Pokémon during battle. The boss trainers, your battle partners and yourself will be able to perform a unique move that can go towards your Pokémon's advantage. They can be attacks, status effect moves and environmental moves. Character Roles *Pokémon - Companions, Wild Encounters and Creatures used in Battles. *Charmander - Fire Starter. *Squirtle - Water Starter. *Bulbasaur - Grass Starter. *Monkey D. Luffy -Player. *Shanks - Professor, Person who introduces player to Pokémon. *Tony Tony Chopper - Pokémon Medic. *Carue - Mount. *Roronoa Zoro - Battle Partner. *Nami - Battle Partner. *Usopp - Battle Partner. *Sanji - Battle Partner. *Nico Robin - Battle Partner. *Franky - Battle Partner. *Alvida - 1st Gym Leader. *Buggy - 2nd Gym Leader. *Foxy - 3rd Gym Leader. *Kuro - 4th Gym Leader. *Don Krieg - 5th Gym Leader. *Arlong - 6th Gym Leader. *Smoker - 7th Gym Leader. *Portgas D. Ace - 8th Gym Leader. *Eric - Team Draco Leader. *Enel - Elite 4 Member 1. *Crocodile - Elite 4 Member 2. *Doflamingo - Elite 4 Member 3. *Hawkeye Mihawk - Elite 4 Member 4. *Whitebeard - Pokémon League Champion. *Meligon - Legendary Pokémon. *Monkey D. Dragon - Final Boss Locations *Dawn Island - Hometown and Location of 8th Gym. *Shells Town - Location of 1st Gym and Team Draco Secret Headquarters. *Shimotsuki Village - Location of 2nd Gym. *Orange Town - Location of 3rd Gym. *Syrup Village - Location of 4th Gym. *Shipwrecked Town - Location of 5th Gym. *Conomi Islands - Location of 6th Gym. *Loguetown - Location of 7th Gym. *Warship Island - Location of Legendary Pokémon. *Reverse Mountain - Entrance to the Grand Line (Victroy Road). *Grand Line - Victory Road. *Glory Island - Location of the Pokémon League. Music *Wild Encounter *Victory Fanfare (Wild Encounter) *Battle Theme (Trainer Battle) *Victory Fanfare (Trainer Battle) *Battle Theme (Partner Battle) *Battle Theme (Team Draco) *Battle Theme (Eric) *Meligon Encounter *Victory Fanfare (Meligon Encounter) *Battle Theme (Gym Leader/Elite 4 Member) *Victory Fanfare (Gym Leader/Elite 4 Member) *Battle Theme (Champion) *Victory Fanfare (Champion) *Gym Theme *Pokémon League Theme All songs belong to their respected owners. Category:Newsletters